วิธีใช้:การแก้ไขหน้า
ดูวิธีการแก้ไขพื้นฐานฉบับย่อ ได้ที่ วิธีการแก้ไขหน้าพื้นฐาน โปรเจคต์ F.A. วิกิ คือ เว็บไซต์ที่ใครก็สามารถเข้ามาแก้ไข และสามารถแสดงส่วนที่แก้ไขนั้นได้ทันที ทุกคนสามารถเริ่มต้นได้ไม่ยาก สำหรับการ การแก้ไขในแต่ละหน้า หลังจากกดปุ่ม "แก้ไข" จากตรงแถบส่วนบน หลังจากนั้นจะมีหน้าที่มีกรอบข้อความซึ่งสามารถแก้ไขข้อความในหน้านั้นได้ จากนั้นก็พิมพ์ข้อความที่ต้องการแก้ไขลงไป เมื่อพิมพ์เสร็จ กดปุ่ม "บันทึก" ด้านล่าง การแก้ไขหน้านั้นก็จะเปลี่ยนแปลงตามที่ได้แก้ไขทันที หรืออาจจะกดปุ่ม "ดูตัวอย่าง" เพื่อตรวจสอบว่าการแก้ไขที่ทำไปถูกตามที่ต้องการ และเมื่อพร้อมจะบันทึก สามารถกดปุ่ม "บันทึก" ได้ทันที และอย่าลืมเขียน "คำอธิบายอย่างย่อ" เพื่อบอกคนอื่นๆ ว่าเราได้แก้ไขอะไรไปบ้างหรือบอกตัวเองเผื่อจะกลับมาแก้ไขภายหลัง และอาจจะเลือก "การแก้ไขเล็กน้อย" เพื่อบอกคนอื่นไว้เช่นกัน สำหรับแถบ "อภิปราย" ด้านบน จะเปิดหน้าใหม่ขึ้นมาสำหรับ พูดคุยเกี่ยวกับเรื่องของบทความนั้นๆ พูดคุยคำถามทิ้งไว้ว่าต้องการแก้ไขหน้านั้นกันอย่างไร ในหน้าอภิปรายจะมีปุ่ม "+" ขึ้นมา เพื่อสำหรับพูดคุยในหัวข้อใหม่ __TOC__ คำสั่งในโปรเจคต์ F.A. วิกิ คำสั่งในโปรเจคต์ F.A. วิกิ เป็นคำสั่งเฉพาะในการจัดรูปแบบและย่อหน้าในโปรเจคต์ F.A. วิกิ ในตารางด้านล่าง คอลัมน์ซ้ายจะแสดงผลลัพธ์ของคำสั่ง และคอลัมน์ขวาจะแสดงว่าคำสั่งอะไรที่จะต้องพิมพ์เข้าไปเพื่อให้ได้ผลลัพธ์นั้น การแก้ไขสามารถทดลองได้ โดยภายหลังการทดลองให้กด "แสดงตัวอย่าง" ด้านล่างเพื่อดูผลที่เกิดขึ้น หรือถ้าอยากทดลองหลายๆ คำสั่งพร้อมทั้งบันทึกไว้ ให้ลองทดลองในหน้า Project:ห้องทดลอง ซึ่งเป็นหน้าสำหรับทดลองการเขียน บทความในบางหมวดหมู่ เช่น เผ่าพันธุ์ ตัวละคร หรือ ประวัติศาสตร์ ที่มีตารางเฉพาะให้ใช้ได้ทันที ให้ดูเพิ่มที่ การจัดหน้าโดยใช้แม่แบบเข้ามาช่วย การจัดย่อหน้า และเส้นแบ่ง ลิงก์ รูปภาพ right|90px :ดูเพิ่มเติมที่หัวข้อ วิธีใช้:วิธีการใส่ภาพ ภาพหรือสื่อต่างๆที่นำมาใช้ได้ในบทความของโปรเจคต์ F.A. วิกิ ต้องผ่านการอัพโหลดที่หน้าอัพโหลดของโปรเจคต์ F.A. วิกิ โดยภาพที่ถูกอัพโหลดแล้วสามารถดูได้ที่รายการภาพหรือ ห้องภาพใหม่ของโปรเจคต์ F.A. วิกิ วิธีการใส่ภาพ ทำได้โดย ใช้คำสั่ง ภาพ:__ตามด้วยชื่อภาพ__ ตัวอย่างเช่น ภาพ:Wiki-th.png สำหรับการใส่ค่ารายละเอียดของภาพเช่นขนาด ตำแหน่ง หรือคำอธิบายอื่นๆ ให้ใส่หลังเครื่องหมายขีดตั้งเช่น right|90px โดยจะแสดงผลออกมา อย่างภาพภาพโลโก้โปรเจคต์ F.A. วิกิทางขวามือโดยมีความหมายว่า ให้วางชิดขวา ที่ขนาด 90 พิกเซล ดูเพิ่มเติมที่ วิธีใช้:วิธีการใส่ภาพ รูปแบบตัวอักษร Emphasize, strongly, very strongly. *ทั้งหมดนี้ ใช้เครื่องหมาย apostrophe หลายๆ ตัว ไม่ใช่เครื่องหมาย double quote การแสดงการเน้นตัวอักษร Emphasize, strongly, very strongly. ท่านสามารถเขียน ตัวเอียง และ ตัวหนา หากต้องการกำหนดตามลักษณะของฟอนต์ แทนที่จะเป็น emphasis เช่นใช้ในการเขียนสูตรคณิตศาสตร์: :F = ma *อย่างไรก็ตาม ความแตกต่างระหว่าสองวิธีนี้ ไม่ถือเป็นสาระสำคัญนัก สำหรับเว็บเบราว์เซอร์แบบกราฟิก และคนส่วนใหญ่ก็เลือกที่จะไม่สนใจมัน การแสดงลักษณะของตัวอักษร ท่านสามารถเขียน ตัวเอียง และ ตัวหนา หากต้องการกำหนดตามลักษณะของฟอนต์ แทนที่จะเป็น emphasis เช่นใช้ในการเขียนสูตรคณิตศาสตร์: :F = ma ฟอนต์ ตัวพิมพ์ดีด สำหรับศัพท์เทคนิค หรืออื่นๆ การใช้ฟอนต์สำหรับศัพท์เทคนิค ฟอนต์ ตัวพิมพ์ดีด สำหรับศัพท์เทคนิค หรืออื่นๆ ท่านสามารถใช้ ตัวอักษรขนาดเล็ก สำหรับเขียนคำบรรยายใต้ภาพ การใช้ฟอนต์สำหรับบรรยายใต้ภาพ ท่านสามารถใช้ ตัวอักษรขนาดเล็ก สำหรับเขียนคำบรรยายใต้ภาพ ท่านสามารถ ขีดฆ่าเนื้อหาที่ลบออก แล้ว ขีดเส้นใต้เนื้อหาใหม่ การขีดฆ่าข้อความเดิมใช้ข้อความใหม่ ท่านสามารถ ขีดฆ่าเนื้อหาที่ลบออก แล้ว ขีดเส้นใต้เนื้อหาใหม่ Diacritical marks: À Á Â Ã Ä Å Æ Ç È É Ê Ë Ì Í Î Ï Ñ Ò Ó Ô Õ Ö Ø Ù Ú Û Ü ß à á â ã ä å æ ç è é ê ë ì í î ï ñ ò ó ô œ õ ö ø ù ú û ü ÿ À Á Â Ã Ä Å Æ Ç È É Ê Ë Ì Í Î Ï Ñ Ò Ó Ô Õ Ö Ø Ù Ú Û Ü ß à á â ã ä å æ ç è é ê ë ì í î ï ñ ò ó ô œ õ ö ø ù ú û ü ÿ เครื่องหมายวรรคตอน: ¿ ¡ § ¶ † ‡ • – — ‹ › « » ‘ ’ “ ” ¿ ¡ § ¶ † ‡ • – — ‹ › « » ‘ ’ “ ” สัญลักษณ์ทางการเงิน: ™ © ® ¢ € ¥ £ ¤ ™ © ® ¢ € ¥ £ ¤ ตัวห้อย: x2 ตัวยก: x2 or x² *The latter method of superscript can't be used in the most general context, but is preferred when possible (as with units of measurement) because most browsers have an easier time formatting lines with it. ε0 = 8.85 × 10−12 C² / J m. 1 hectare = 1 E4 m² ตัวห้อย: x2 ตัวยก: x2 or x² ε0 = 8.85 × 10−12 C² / J m. 1 hectare = 1 E4 m² ตัวอักษรกรีก: α β γ δ ε ζ η θ ι κ λ μ ν ξ ο π ρ σ ς τ υ φ χ ψ ω Γ Δ Θ Λ Ξ Π Σ Φ Ψ Ω α β γ δ ε ζ η θ ι κ λ μ ν ξ ο π ρ σ ς τ υ φ χ ψ ω Γ Δ Θ Λ Ξ Π Σ Φ Ψ Ω สัญลักษณ์ทางคณิตศาสตร์: ∫ ∑ ∏ √ − ± ∞ ≈ ∝ ≡ ≠ ≤ ≥ → × · ÷ ∂ ′ ″ ∇ ‰ ° ∴ ℵ ø ∈ ∉ ∩ ∪ ⊂ ⊃ ⊆ ⊇ ¬ ∧ ∨ ∃ ∀ ⇒ ⇔ → ↔ ∫ ∑ ∏ √ − ± ∞ ≈ ∝ ≡ ≠ ≤ ≥ → × · ÷ ∂ ′ ″ ∇ ‰ ° ∴ ℵ ø ∈ ∉ ∩ ∪ ⊂ ⊃ ⊆ ⊇ ¬ ∧ ∨ ∃ ∀ ⇒ ⇔ → ↔ การเว้นระยะห่างในสูตรคณิตศาสตร์: เป็นที่ประจักษ์ว่า x''² ≥ 0 เป็นความจริง *การเว้นระยะห่างมากกว่า 1 เคาะ ให้ใช้ตัวเว้นแบบไม่แบ่ง: *นอกจากนี้ ยังป้องกันมิให้บรรทัดตรงกลางข้อความถูกแบ่งอีกด้วย ซึ่งเหมาะกับการใช้ในสูตรคณิตศาสตร์ เป็นที่ประจักษ์ว่า ''x² ≥ 0 เป็นความจริง สูตรคณิตศาสตร์ที่ซับซ้อน: \sum_{n=0}^\infty \frac{x^n}{n!} * ดู meta:Help:Displaying a formula (ภาษาอังกฤษ) \sum_{n=0}^\infty \frac{x^n}{n!} การเว้นมิให้แปลงตัวตกแต่ง: Link → (to) the FAQ * ใช้เพื่อแสดงข้อมูลดิบจริงๆ ซึ่งไม่ต้องการให้ถูกแปลความหมายเป็นอื่น * แสดงตัวตกแต่งวิกิทั้งหมด รวมทั้งแท็ก HTML ด้วย แทนที่จะให้มันถูกใช้ในการตกแต่ง * Does show special characters, and not the HTML character codes. Link → (to) the FAQ ใส่บันทึกหมายเหตุในซอร์สของหน้า: ซึ่งจะไม่แสดงในหน้านี้ * ใช้เพื่อทิ้งบันทึกหมายเหตุเอาไว้ในหน้า เผื่อไว้ช่วยในการตรวจแก้ในอนาคต การสร้างตาราง ดูที่หัวข้อหลัก การสร้างตาราง ตัวแปรอัตโนมัติ การแสดง/ซ่อนสารบัญ และการซ่อนลิงก์แก้ไขในแต่ละหัวข้อ หน้าที่ถูกป้องกัน ในบางกรณีลิงก์ที่เคยแสดงว่า " " กลับถูกแสดงแทนด้วยคำว่า " " (หรืออื่นๆ ที่เทียบเท่ากันในภาษาของโครงการนั้นๆ) ในกรณีนี้หน้านั้นจะแก้ไขมิได้ การแยกส่วนกันตรวจแก้ การย้ายหรือคัดลอกส่วนของข้อความในหน้าเดียวกัน หรือจากหน้าอื่น และจะแก้ไขส่วนอื่นๆ ด้วย จะเป็นการดีกว่าถ้าแยกการแก้อย่างนี้เป็น 2 หน เพราะจะทำให้การตรวจความแตกต่างเกิดประโยชน์ที่สุด สำหรับการตรวจสอบการตรวจแก้อื่นๆ หัวข้อที่ยังไม่สมบูรณ์ สำหรับหัวข้อที่ยังไม่สมบูรณ์ หรือเป็นเพียงร่าง รอให้เข้ามาเพิ่มเติมเนื้อหาภายหลัง สามารถใส่คำว่า ซึ่งจะมีผลให้ วิกิแสดงแม่แบบ "โครง" ซึ่งจะแจ้งให้ผู้อ่านทราบว่า ข้อมูลในหัวข้อนี้ยังไม่สมบูรณ์, และเป็นการเชิญชวนผู้ที่มีความรู้ในเรื่องนั้นๆ มาเพิ่มเติมเนื้อหาลงไป หัวข้อที่มีเนื้อหาไม่เหมาะสม หากคุณพบเห็นหน้าที่ไม่เหมาะสม และต้องการแจ้งลบ ให้ใส่คำว่า ที่หน้านั้น. หน้านั้นจะถูกเพิ่มเข้าไปในรายการหน้าที่ถูกแจ้งลบ โดยทันที สำหรับผู้ใช้เว็บเบราว์เซอร์ Safari ถ้าท่านใช้เว็บเบราว์เซอร์ซาฟารี (Safari) บน Mac OS X ท่านจะพบว่า การที่เบราว์เซอร์กำหนดให้เวลาการโหลด หรืออัพโหลดหน้า ใช้เวลาได้ไม่เกิน 60 วินาทีนั้น สั้นเกินไป ที่ท่านจะส่งการแก้ไขของท่านได้ โดยเฉพาะเมื่อเซิร์ฟเวอร์กำลังรับการโหลดหนักๆ การคลิกที่ "บันทึก" อีกที จะเป็นการแก้ไขซ้ำ ซึ่งจะเป็นเรื่องที่อันตรายมาก ถ้าเป็นการแก้ไขเฉพาะส่วน (section) ปัญหานี้ท่านสามารถแก้ได้โดยติดตั้ง SafariNoTimeout ซึ่งเป็นส่วนขยายฟรี ที่ช่วยเพิ่มเวลาจาก 60 วินาทีเป็น 10 นาทีได้